A New Life with NewOld Memories
by creativitykafune
Summary: ON HOLDTohru died by a gunshot atthe market,now a month pass, and then a new girl comes and people dosen't notice what she looks like under the glasses and tied weird hair style.What will happen when the sohma's meet Taylor Hirigashi?
1. Taylor Hirigashi

**creativitykafune: **Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay butmy acount was locked down till today at 12:15 noon I think,sue me if ya want for not updating any stories...(that was only a joke)So please forgive my absence! Andto offer for your forgiveness here are some updates! And I'm only getting started!But this here ismy new story! Hope ya like!

**Here's the Couple Votes thingy again!**

Yuki x Taylor

Kyo x Taylor

Kyo x Kagura

_and so on..._

**Please vote at the end of the story since you do not know who is Taylor yet!**

**

* * *

**

**A New Life and New/Old Memories**

**Chapter 1**

**_Taylor Hirigashi

* * *

_**

**_The Forest_**

"Hi, my name is Taylor Hirigashi and I'm 16 years old." Taylor came out of a tent in the forest and was wearing a new summer uniform of Kaibara High School uniform with a school bag and she wore glasses. Her hair and her big eyes were brown but her hair was short at the chin and had two tail hairs that went down under her shoulder blades.

"Mom, Dad, please take care of my stuff please will you? I'm off!" she shouted at the picture photo inside her tent and she started running out of the forest.

"Mom and Dad died in a fire, so when I died, their was no home to go to, either family relatives. They wouldn't take me since they argued over me who'll take me in so…I decided to tell them off that I would be taking care of myself and I just ran and bolt. They never contacted me again."

"When I said that, I totally meant it. So I decided to get a job at an office where people clean and such since it was my specialty even cooking is one of them! Then I enrolled for Kaibara High School as a Sophomore."

"Okay!" Taylor shouted as she fisted her hand and walked down the path to school. As she got there, she ran off to the office.

* * *

**_Class…_**

"Hey why are you guys so solemnly sad everyday?" asked a student.

"Sorry." A boy with dark silver gray hair with orange eyes spoke.

"Ah, shut the hell up, none of us are in a mood to talk." A boy with orange hair and red eyes shouted.

"Oh my bad, sorry Yuk-Kun and Kyo-Kun…" The student bowed and ran off.

"Been a month huh?" A girl with long blonde hair said sadly known as Ansa Uotani.

"I sense deep depression during the month." A girl with long black braided hair said known as Saki Hanajima.

"Yeah…" All four sighed and got back to their desks as the bell rang.

_It's been a month since Tohru Honda died. She died by a bullet at the market. She was alone then because Kyo was at his Master's house reffered as his father's house to train, Yuki was at school doing paper work and Shigure was at Akito's. Tohru called all of them saying that their was no more food in the fridge so she decided to go ahead to the market so that she could get dinner ready. The Sohma's tried to tell her not to go but she insisted. As she went to the market, their were robbers all over the place and they took so many civilians including Tohru. As Tohru usually thinks about other peoples feelings besides herself and decides to stick up for them. But as she did… one of the robbers told her to shut up and was pointing a gun at another civilian saying that if she didn't shut up she would be dead like this ugy. As the robber shot the bullet, Tohru jumped and blocked for the civilian and she was naturally shot in the head. After the Robbers were arrested, the police had to find out where she had lived so they would tell her family the news. That's how the Sohma's found out. So they decided to have a funeral for her of her honor for saving a civilian's life, of course her family paid as much as they can for Tohru's funeral but the Sohma's especially paid a lot of yen to show how much they cared for her. Even Akito was there laughing so hard right after he saw Tohru's body and he just left like that. All the Sohma's were there that were very close to Tohru and they stayed till the end. Especially Kyo and Yuki, they cried right after the funeral all night._

"Okay class, we have a new student and her name is Taylor Hirigashi and she'll be joining our class, you may come in now." The teacher said happily.

A girl with brown strange hair with glasses came in and stood in front of the class.

"Hi, my names Taylor Hirigashi, I hope you guys will enjoy having me here!" she smiled brightly to the class.

"Okay Taylor, why don't you sit right next to that window on the left third desk okay?" The teacher instructed.

"Okay!" Then she went to her desk but as she was about to walk to her desk, she stumbled a bit and gain her balance and she quickly went to her new seat. Everyone laughed at her minus Uotani, Hanajima, Kyo and Yuki who didn't really care as much and as if they were listening.

**_

* * *

Lunch… _**

"Hmm…." Taylor was outside holding a bag of lunch made truly by herself and she had no clue where to eat and who to eat it with. So she decided to eat under the big tree that no one was occupied in so she ran down there and got her lunch set.

"Oops…" Taylor touched her glasses. "I forgot to take off my reading glasses." She then took it off and then suddenly a gust of wind flew right at her causing her ribbons which tied under her short hair to fall off and her hair came loose.

"My ribbons!" she shouted then she saw two women coming toward her with her ribbons.

"Here's your ribbons…" the girl with blonde hair said as the the other girl with black handed the other ribbon.

"Oh, Uotani-kun and Hanajima-kun, thank you very much!" Taylor said as she took her ribbons and tied her hair.

"Eh? What's wrong ?" Taylor asked to the shocked girls.

"Tohru?"The two girlswhispered.

"Eh?" Tohru wondered at the name

* * *

creativitykafune: Hey did you like! Well I hope you did! And I'm getting started! Well don't forget to review and ask me any questions! 


	2. IMPORTANT TO READ

Hi Everyone

**IMPORTANT TO READ THIS!!**

Hi Everyone!! I'm sorry for the poor lack of timing to say this. I'll be continuing my stories once again, BUT I need to figure out what happened in the chapters… if your loyal to me or somehow remembered any of my stories, please if you can give me a quick summary on them. I'd like to continue them, but I'd like to have the point of views of how everyone is reading my stories.

I know that I'm lame for asking this since after all, I am the one who wrote these stories two years ago. But please, I really need this favor from you all.

Thank you. This time I will right and complete my stories within this summer!

creativitykafune


End file.
